Itsuka Made
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Mungkin di bumi ini, di waktu ini, kita tidak bisa mencapai satu hati. Tapi, mungkin, suatu saat nanti …. / Sampai suatu hari nanti …. / SasoSaku for ALM II. AU. Other warnings inside.


Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan pohon sakura. Sang pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah kekanakan itu mendongak, melihat ke arah rimbunnya pohon sakura yang kini menaungi. Cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk dari sela bebungaan, memaksanya untuk sedikit memicingkan mata. Kemudian, ia menghela napas.

Ditundukkannya kembali kepalanya, dan disandarkannya tubuh tegap berbalut _yukata_ tipis itu pada batang sakura yang berdiri kokoh. Mata kecokelatannya kini menatap bisu pada pemandangan tidak menyenangkan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Gundukan-gundukan tanah dengan kayu yang dipancang menyerupai salib di ujung-ujungnya memang tidak pernah menjadi pemandangan yang menyenangkan. Tidak bagi Akasuna Sasori.

Namun, toh dia ada di sini—walau rasanya seperti memaksakan diri. Ia tidak suka, ia ingin melarikan diri, tapi sesuatu seakan menahannya. Penyesalan? Kekesalan? Dendam? Demi apa pun, ia ingin langsung pergi. Berdiri diam di sini hanya membuatnya teringat pada darah.

Menyesakkan, memuakkan. Bahkan waktu yang sangat singkat, jadi terasa bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Untuk apa dia ke sini? Kenapa dia ada di sini?

Ia ingin pergi. Pergi … pergi ke tempat seharusnya ia berada. Tapi … ke mana? Ke arah mana ia harus mulai melangkah?

Sasori memejamkan mata dan kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke batang pohon yang juga menyangga punggungnya. Tangannya kemudian teronggok nyaman di atas dahi sebelum kemudian berpindah perlahan untuk menutupi mulutnya. Mual masih ia rasakan, tapi determinasi belum juga terbentuk. Ia tidak sanggup. Atau, ia _meyakinkan diri_ untuk merasa tidak sanggup.

Matanya mendadak terbuka tatkala ia merasakan suatu sentuhan tangan dingin di pipinya yang mulai dibanjiri peluh. Spontan, Sasori menoleh dan terbelalak. Pemilik tangan itu tersenyum padanya.

"Sakura …."

* * *

**ITSUKA MADE**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

_**Genre**_**: **_**Drama / Tragedy / Supernatural / Mystery / Romance / Hurt/Comfort / Angst (?)**_

_**Warning**_**: **_**probably OOC**__** and rush**_**. **

_**Confusing timeline / double timeline (?). Confusing storyline (?). **_

_**Kinda cliffy ending.**_

_**AU**_**, **_**M-rated for reasons**_**.**

_**For**_** ALM II, **_**theme**_**: Season and Art (**_**perhaps**_** D"":)**

* * *

_"INOO!"_

_Pintu depan itu menjeblak terbuka dengan keras bersamaan dengan bunyi bel yang berdetang tidak beraturan. Di ambang pintu, berdirilah seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tampak terengah. _Yukata_-nya tampak sama acak-acakannya dengan rambut pendek sebahunya yang dibiarkan tergerai. Kedua tangannya terentang ke masing-masing sisi untuk menyangga tubuh yang terlihat sedikit bergetar. Jelas bahwa ia baru saja berlari kencang—memaksa kedua kakinya untuk bergerak cepat sampai di toko bunga sederhana milik sahabatnya._

_Yamanaka Ino menoleh ke arah pintu. Tangannya masih memegangi pot bunga sementara senyumnya terkembang menyeringai. Gadis berambut pirang pucat yang saat itu menata rambutnya dalam bentuk cepol rendah di dekat tengkuk itu membiarkan sang gadis berambut merah muda mendekat ke arahnya._

_"Kudengar," sang gadis berambut merah muda mulai berkata saat jarak di antara mereka tinggal satu meter, "kau akan segera menikah?"_

_Ino meletakkan pot bunganya di lantai sebelum ia berbalik menghadap sahabatnya yang sudah melotot dengan bola mata berwarna hijaunya yang seakan hendak meloncat keluar dari rongganya. Ino semakin semringah. Gadis yang sudah menggulung lengan _yukata _ungunya sampai ke pangkal tangan itu kemudian berkacak pinggang sebelah._

_"Nah, bagaimana menurutmu, Sakura?"_

_Haruno Sakura mengerjap tidak percaya sebelum ia membuang muka. Ia sudah hendak mengatakan sesuatu saat matanya masih menatap lantai, tapi tangan Ino menengadahkan kepala Sakura dengan kedua tangan agar mata keduanya kembali bertatapan._

_Seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sakura, Ino memperlembut senyumnya. Ino kemudian mencubit pipi Sakura yang membuat sang empunya pipi mengaduh kesakitan. Tawa Ino pun pecah._

_"Kau menyukai Sasori, bukan?" Ino bertanya seraya melepaskan cubitannya dari pipi Sakura dan menggerakkan telunjuknya untuk menyentuh dahi Sakura. Tidak perlu jawaban, wajah memerah Sakura menceritakan lebih banyak dari sekadar pengakuan. "Kalau begitu, ini kesempatanmu, Dekorin."_

_Ino pun menepuk pundak Sakura dan mengantarkannya keluar dengan senyum._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah berapa lama kau di sini?" Sakura bertanya lembut sambil ikut menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon sakura yang sama.

Sasori bungkam. Ia hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya sekuat yang ia bisa—bahkan sampai tangannya terasa kebas, ia tidak peduli. Matanya kini terpaku pada kakinya yang beralaskan sendal tipis, keheningan terasa mencekam. Keringat dingin perlahan kembali mengalir.

Sakura terus menatap Sasori yang enggan mengangkat wajah. Ia mengamati pemuda di sampingnya tersebut lekat-lekat sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangan ke depan—ke arah gundukan tanah dingin yang tidak bisa memberi jawaban apa-apa. Satu senyum kosong ditunjukkan gadis itu.

"Kau masih … merasa bersalah?"

Bahu Sasori telihat sedikit menegang. Sakura bisa melihatnya dari sudut mata. Pemuda itu kemudian menelan ludah pahit. Kata-kata Sakura menghujam telak ke segala kesadarannya. Mencerminkan segala pemikiran yang tak sanggup ia utarakan.

"Sakura," ulang Sasori memanggil nama sang gadis berambut merah muda, "kenapa … kau ada di sini?"

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasori lagi sebelum ia menghela napas panjang. Kali ini, senyum Sakura yang terkembang merefleksikan tiap-tiap kesedihannya.

Hanya ada satu alasan. Hanya satu.

_Karena aku ingin bersamamu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sakura telah meninggalkan toko bunga Ino. Ia kini berjalan dengan langkah yang sedikit lunglai mengitari desa. Desa Konoha yang tentram, jalan-jalan di sekelilingnya dipenuhi penduduk-penduduk yang tampak ramah. Anak-anak kecil berlarian dengan semangat—saling mengejar dan melempar tawa._

_Semangat; sesuatu yang tidak Sakura miliki saat ini._

_Yang dirasakannya hanyalah suatu kejanggalan, bagaikan firasat yang berusaha memberitahukannya sesuatu. Apa yang berbeda? Tidak ada, semua sama. Pemandangan yang sama, desa yang sama, Sakura yang sama._

_Sakura yang sama—Sakura yang masih terus bimbang karena perasaannya._

_Apa yang harus Sakura lakukan? Bagaimana Sakura bisa menyampaikan berita pernikahan Ino itu pada Sasori? Tidak, tepatnya, apa Sasori sudah tahu? Jika memang sudah, bagaimana reaksinya? Apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan?_

_Sakura menyentuh dahinya dan berhenti melangkah. Sesaat ia menimbang-nimbang sebelum ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri. Jalan ini akan mengantarkannya ke suatu tempat—semacam bengkel—pembuatan boneka._

_Boneka, di masa itu, adalah satu hal yang cukup mewah. Pembuatannya membutuhkan keterampilan. Hanya sedikit pengrajin boneka yang diakui bahkan sampai ke tingkat istana, dan Akasuna Sasori adalah salah satunya. Hal ini memberinya akses untuk keluar masuk rumah-rumah bangsawan meski ia pada dasarnya hanyalah penduduk desa biasa yang tidak memiliki pangkat tinggi._

_Kepada Sasori sang pengrajin boneka itulah, Sakura menambatkan hatinya. Meskipun demikian, tak sekali pun Sakura menunjukkan perasaannya secara terang-terangan. Ini adalah rahasianya. Dan bukan tanpa sebab Sakura memilih untuk tidak berterus terang. Sejak awal pertemuan mereka, Sakura bisa menebak bahwa Sasori justru mendamba perempuan lain._

_Pertemuan awal Sasori dan Sakura terjadi di toko bunga milik Ino. Saat itu, Sakura tengah membantu Ino menata pot-pot bunga. Ia sejenak tidak sadar bahwa Ino tengah melayani seorang tamu. Baru setelah suara yang lebih maskulin itu memaksa masuk ke indra pendengarannya, Sakura menoleh._

_Awalnya, Sakura tidak menganggapnya lebih dari sekadar pelanggan. Hanya wajah Sasori yang sedikit lebih manis dan kekanakan—meskipun usianya ternyata enam tahun lebih tua dibanding Sakura maupun Ino—yang menarik perhatian Sakura. Namun, semenjak pertemuan di toko bunga, Sakura seolah dapat menjumpai Sasori di mana-mana. Di kedai makan, di pasar, atau bahkan sekadar di jalan saat Sakura hendak pulang._

_Intensitas pertemuan mereka yang tidak disengaja itu membuat Sakura mulai menaruh perhatian lebih pada Sasori. Tidak disangka, saat itu Ino ternyata telah terlebih dahulu menjalin pertemanan dengan Sasori. Sakura pun terseret dalam hubungan pertemanan mereka. Pertemuan mereka yang semula tidak lebih dari sekadar kebetulan yang berulang, kini berubah menjadi pertemuan yang direncanakan. Bertiga—dengan Ino—atau kadang hanya berdua._

_Sakura perlahan-perlahan mulai membentuk harapan-harapannya sendiri. Dan puncaknya adalah saat Sasori menghadiahkannya sebuah boneka yang sampai sekarang masih utuh terjaga di kamar Sakura. Boneka kayu sederhana yang memiliki tinggi sekitar lima belas senti itu mencerminkan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang mengenakan_ kimono_ berwarna hitam dengan motif bunga sakura. Di rambutnya, tersemat pita merah yang tidak terlalu besar. Sasori mengakui—Sakura adalah model dari boneka kayu tersebut._

_Pun demikian, Sakura tetap menahan harapannya agar tidak membumbung. Ia menekan segenap keinginannya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan. Terkadang, menyembunyikan perasaannya seperti ini terasa menyiksa—beberapa kali Sakura nyaris menitikkan air mata saat ia melihat Sasori dan Ino saling melempar senyum. Sejak awal, membiarkan harapan itu berkembang meski cuma sedikit adalah satu kesalahan._

_Atau, itulah pemikiran Sakura pada awalnya. Sebelum kesempatan ini mendadak datang padanya, sebelum takdir seolah menunjukkan keberpihakkan terhadapnya._

_Ino akan menikah. **Bukan** dengan Sasori._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ada di sini," ujar Sakura sambil menegakkan tubuhnya, "karena berpikir bahwa kau juga ada di sini."

Sasori kini sudah mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya kini bergulir mengikuti pergerakan Sakura. Gadis itu melangkah dengan berhati-hati, melewati gundukan demi gundukan, sebelum ia berhenti di salah satu gundukan. Ia berjongkok dan tangannya kemudian terulur ke pancang kayu yang memperlihatkan sebuah nama.

_Haruno Sakura._

Sakura tersenyum kecil sebelum ia kini beradu pandang dengan Sasori. Sakura kemudian bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya dan membiarkan Sasori semakin terperangkap dalam tatapannya.

"Jadi … apa yang menahanmu untuk lebih lama di sini?"

Sasori terbelalak. Bibirnya bergetar. Sekejap, semua ingatan itu seolah diantarkan kembali padanya. Matanya kini lekat menatap Sakura yang berdiri tegak di dekat gundukan tanah tersebut—tempat di mana jasad gadis itu bersemayam.

Wajah Sasori tampak pucat di bawah terpaan sinar mentari yang samar-samar menerobos masuk rindangnya pepohonan.

_._

_._

_._

_"Sasori," panggil Sakura saat ia melihat sosok Sasori yang tengah terduduk di sudut ruangan._

_Sosok berambut merah itu seolah kehilangan separuh nyawanya. Punggungnya membungkuk lelah. Tidak ada respons yang keluar dari pemuda itu bahkan setelah Sakura memanggil namanya untuk yang kedua kali. Samar-samar, Sakura bisa merasakan hawa penolakan—keinginan untuk tidak diganggu memancar kuat dari punggung yang bisu._

_Mata Sakura menerawang. Sasori mungkin sudah mendengar berita yang menghancurkan hatinya itu. Sasori hancur karena gadis yang dicintainya akan segera menjadi milik yang lain. Sakura hancur karena melihat pemuda yang dicintainya hancur karena perempuan lain. Mereka hancur._

_Ingin Sakura berlari menjauh—memberi ruang bagi Sasori untuk sendiri. Namun, toh ia tetap menggerakkan kakinya mendekat. Diulurkannya tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak Sasori. Dengan cara itu, barulah Sasori menoleh ke arahnya._

_Mendadak saja, Sasori memperlihatkan seulas senyum. Ah—senyum yang terpaksa._

_"Sakura," ujarnya, "Ino akan menikah."_

_Sakura mengangguk. "Aku … aku tahu."_

_Sasori menghela napas panjang. Dia kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan sebelum tawanya menggelegar. Sakura hanya bisa berdiam diri di posisinya. Sedikitnya, ia bisa merasakan sakit yang juga dirasakan oleh Sasori. Sakit, pedih, perihnya perasaan yang tak berbalas._

_Namun, pemikiran gelap Sakura sedikit berbisik; jika bagi Sasori ini adalah jalan buntu, bagi Sakura, ini justru pintu yang terbuka. Sasori sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ino akan menikah dan Sasori sekalipun tidak akan bisa mengubah keputusan sang gadis Yamanaka yang terkenal keras kepala. Tapi, Sakura ada di sini. Justru, di saat inilah ia bisa melakukan sesuatu, bukan?_

_Tidakkah ia akan mengambil kesempatan ini? Tidak peduli jika ia harus dikatakan sebagai orang yang licik—manusia harus hidup dengan memanfaatkan setiap kesempatan yang datang. Dan jika ini adalah jalan yang ditakdirkan baginya, Sakura bersedia jika ia hanya akan dijadikan pelarian pada awalnya._

_Dengan tekad itulah, Sakura mengulurkan tangan dan memeluk Sasori. Ia membiarkan kepala Sasori beristirahat di dadanya—membiarkan Sasori mendengarkan tiap-tiap degup jantungnya. Sasori terhenyak; matanya yang selalu terlihat sayu kini membesar karena terkejut._

_"Masih ada aku," ujar Sakura lamat-lamat, "kau bisa membagi kesedihanmu denganku."_

_Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Ia kemudian menyentuhkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Sasori, membuat pemuda yang masih tidak bisa mencerna situasi itu mendongak ke arahnya. Sesaat, tatapan keduanya saling mengunci. Lalu, kejadian yang tidak pernah dibayangkan Sasori berlangsung begitu cepatnya._

_Sakura menundukkan kepalanya semakin rendah dan kemudian menyerang bibir di depannya. Gadis itu seakan meluapkan segala perasaan yang selama ini terkunci. Tidak ada lagi yang dipedulikannya. Biarkan dia terlarut. Biarkan dia mengecap manisnya mimpi buruk._

_Biarkan … biarkan …._

_"Sakura!" Satu sentakan dan bentakan membuat mata Sakura kembali terbuka. Jarak di antara mereka kembali membesar. "Apa yang kaulakukan?" Sasori bangkit berdiri dengan sebelah tangan yang masih terletak di pundak Sakura—tangannya yang lain tampak mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?"_

_Wajah Sakura tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun pada awalnya. Hanya kerjapan ringan dan tatapan kosong yang ia berikan. Perlahan, perlahan, bibirnya bergetar dan alisnya mengernyit takut. Sakura mengambil satu langkah mundur dan melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Sasori di pundaknya._

_"Aku … aku …."_

_"Kautahu kalau aku mencintai Ino. Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" Sasori semakin mendesaknya. Wajah pemuda itu dikuasai amarah. Tidak, tidak tepat. Wajah pemuda itu dikuasai kebingungan yang dibalut amarah._

_Sakura tidak menyadari. Saat itu, yang ia rasakan hanya ketakutan. Takut akan perbuatannya sendiri. Takut akan sisi gelap yang sesaat menguasainya._

_"Ma-maaf! Sasori, maafkaan aku!" ujar Sakura cepat-cepat. Ia tidak ingin Sasori marah padanya. Ia pun mencoba melangkah mendekat kembali—tangannya terulur rendah. "Sasori …."_

_"_Kh_! Sudah!" Sasori menggeram sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan._

_"Tapi …."_

_"Untuk saat ini, aku butuh sendiri." Sasori menghela napas panjang. "Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri."_

_Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sasori tidak menginginkannya untuk berbagi kesedihan. Pemuda itu bahkan kini tampak enggan memandang ke arahnya._

_Sebuah kesalahan._

_Dengan membawa penyesalan serta kekecewaan, Sakura langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan pemuda itu. Wajahnya memerah hebat karena rasa malu yang juga tidak sedikit. Semua ini memalukan. Bahkan … bukankah Sasori baru saja mengusirnya?_

_Sasori sendiri hanya mampu bergeming di tempat. Tatapannya beku pada lantai di bawahnya. Ia masih tidak bisa mengerti. Apa yang baru saja terjadi?_

_Sakura datang untuk … mungkin untuk mengabarkan pernikahan Ino padanya. Sasori sudah tahu. Ia tidak perlu mendengar hal itu untuk kedua kalinya. Ia sudah hancur saat pernyataan itu meluncur langsung dari mulut Ino sendiri. Penolakan secara tidak langsung, bahkan sebelum Sasori mengatakan apa-apa._

_Dirinya terluka. Dan Sakura mendadak di sana. Sakura tidak datang sekadar untuk menyampaikan, mungkin ia datang dengan tujuan lebih dari itu._ Menghiburnya.

_Sesaat, ia merasa seperti hatinya yang dirampas oleh Ino dikembalikan secara paksa. Sakit, sekaligus melegakan. Tapi logika membawanya kembali pada kenyataan; yang menciumnya adalah Sakura—sahabat baik dari orang yang ia cintai. Dan hatinya sesaat berdesir karena tingkah gadis itu. Gadis itu bukan Ino. Sampai kapan pun dia tidak akan menjadi Ino._

_Sasori tidak mengerti. Sungguhkah dalam kondisi terpuruk perasaan itu bisa berubah sedemikian cepatnya? Atau itu hanya ilusi sesaat karena kelemahannya sebagai seorang pemuda yang tengah rapuh dan ingin mencari tempat bersandar?_

_Selama ini, apa arti Sakura di matanya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura … aku …." Sasori menegakkan tubuhnya. Tangannya mengepal semakin erat. Kepalanya kemudian tertunduk bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang kemudian meluncur dari mulutnya. "Maafkan aku!"

Sakura menatap Sasori datar. Hampa. Beberapa saat lamanya, permohonan maaf Sasori tidak terjawab. Terabaikan begitu saja sementara tatapan mata itu tidak beranjak.

Sasori terlihat begitu rapuh. Berbagai emosi tampak tercermin dari wajah dan tindak-tanduknya.

Ketakutan. Kegelisahan. Kecemasan. Penyesalan. _Kepedulian_.

Benar, Sasori memedulikannya—mungkin lebih mendalam dari yang Sakura pikirkan. Jika tidak, perasaan bersalah itu tidak akan mengikat pemuda itu sedemikian rupa. Ini bukan hanya khayalan Sakura. Kepedulian itu nyata. Sakura percaya.

Senyum perlahan terkembang di wajah Sakura. Bukan senyum yang meyiratkan kegembiraan. Tidak. Sakura tersenyum untuk menenangkan. Menenangkan Sasori dan juga … menenangkan dirinya yang mulai dikuasai perasaan yang meluap-luap.

"Untuk apa kauminta maaf?" Pertanyaan Sakura kembali membuat Sasori mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap gadis itu. "Karena telah menolakku? Karena telah mengusirku? Ataukah … karena kau sekadar berada di tempat yang salah di waktu yang salah?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sasori menyentuh pelipisnya. Jawaban mengenai pertanyaan apa arti Sakura baginya mulai terngiang dalam benaknya: Sakura adalah sahabat baik dari gadis yang ia cintai. Sakura adalah gadis manis yang sesekali muncul dan mengisi harinya. Sakura juga adalah temannya—seseorang yang ia anggap berharga. Jika tidak, ia tidak akan memberikan Sakura boneka buatannya. Lebih dari itu, Sasori memberikan sebuah boneka dengan ia buat dengan menjadikan Sakura sebagai modelnya._

_Ia menoleh ke salah satu rak yang ada di dekatnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil sebuah boneka kayu yang terletak agak di belakang—tersembunyi di balik boneka kayu yang lain. Boneka kayu itu memiliki rambut berwarna pirang pucat dan mengenakan kimono putih dengan motif bunga-bunga ungu yang cantik. Boneka itu pada akhirnya tidak pernah sempat ia berikan. Tersimpan dan berdebu begitu saja._

_Sembari menggenggam dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada boneka kayu itu, pikirannya kembali menggaungkan pertanyaan._

_Sakura adalah_ temannya._ Sungguhkah hanya sebatas itu?_

_Sasori tidak bisa berpikir lebih lama saat dirasakannya hawa panas menguat. Musim semi memang menyajikan udara hangat dengan angin yang mengalir sepoi-sepoi, tapi hawa panas ini tidak alami. Begitulah kemudian akhirnya ia tersentak oleh keributan yang terjadi di luar._

_"KAWANAN PERAMPOK! MEREKA DATANG!"_

_"KEBAKARAAANNN!"_

_"PUTRIKUUUU! TIDAAAKKKKKK!"_

_"LARIII! SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAANNN!"_

_Sasori terkejut bukan main. Lamunannya telah mengurungnya dalam dunia tanpa suara. Sesaat ia tuli dan begitu ia berhasil kembali, kondisi di luar rumahnya telah berubah menjadi gambaran neraka di atas bumi. Api berkobar di mana-mana. Mayat bergelimpangan di mana-mana._

_Tubuh Sasori bergetar. Pegangannya terhadap boneka kayu miliknya mengendur dan menyebabkan boneka itu terpelanting ke tanah. Menggelinding dan terus menggelinding, hingga akhirnya berhenti di bawah kaki seseorang._

_"Kheh! Ada pengrajin boneka di sini," ujar orang itu sambil menepuk-nepukkan punggung pedangnya ke bahu. "Bagus sekali! Pasti kau memiliki banyak harta, bukan?"_

_Sasori semakin sadar akan situasi yang hendak menimpa dirinya. Laki-laki di hadapannya dapat saja membunuhnya dalam satu sabetan pedang. Ia harusnya langsung berlari—menyelamatkan diri. Atau berbalik masuk ke rumah, mengambil pedangnya, dan memberikan perlawanan. Namun tidak, Sasori hanya terpaku di tempatnya dengan fokus yang tak juga lepas dari boneka kayu yang terinjak di bawah kaki perampok tersebut._

_"Nah, kalau kau tidak mau nyawamu melayang, jangan memberikan perlawanan yang sia-sia! Biarkan aku mengambil semua hartamu, hei Pengrajin Boneka!"_

_Laki-laki bertubuh besar itu kemudian menendang boneka kayu milik Sasori ke sembarang arah. Boneka itu terus menggelinding, hingga akhirnya menghilang seakan tertelan di si jago merah. Tatapan Sasori yang semula belum lepas dari boneka kayu itu kini diwarnai amarah. Mata cokelatnya berkilat seolah menunjukkan kebuasan binatang yang haus darah._

_Bagaimanapun, bagi pengrajin boneka seperti Sasori, tiap boneka yang sudah dibuatnya adalah hartanya yang paling berharga. Ia tidak bisa memaafkan siapa pun yang memperlakukan boneka buatannya dengan tidak seharusnya._

_"HAAAHH!"_

_Secepat kilat, Sasori menerjang. Tanpa senjata apa pun, ia menubrukkan dirinya ke perampok bertubuh besar itu. Sang perampok yang tidak siap, langsung terbanting ke tanah—pedang terlepas dari tangannya. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, Sasori merebut pedangnya dan langsung menghunuskan benda tajam itu ke leher sang pria yang bahkan tidak sempat melawan._

_Darah memuncrat deras—sebagian mengotori_ yukata_ Sasori dan sebagian menempel lekat di wajahnya. Meskipun napasnya memburu, Sasori seakan tidak peduli bahwa ia baru saja membunuh orang. Ia bangkit dalam tempo yang cepat. Kepalanya menoleh seolah mencari sesuatu._

_Namun yang ia lihat di sekelilingnya hanyalah api yang semakin berkobar—melahap tiap-tiap rumah milik penduduk desa. Ia mendecih. Aparat keamanan istana yang diharapkan dapat membantu desa di saat-saat seperti ini sama sekali belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Yang bisa Sasori lihat kini hanyalah kekosongan. Mungkin penduduk-penduduk sipil yang lain sudah melarikan diri. Jika tidak, terbunuh._

_Mendadak, ketakutan melanda Sasori. Tubuhnya membeku meski panas api mengelilingi. Api tidak juga melemah, sebaliknya, semakin meninggi. Menciptakan asap kelabu yang menyesakkan dan mewarnai langit biru dengan bercak kemerahan. Hanya samar teriakan keputusasaan terdengar. Namun, Sasori kembali menulikan dirinya._

_Kakinya bergerak lincah sementara tangannya sudah menggenggam erat pedang berlumur darah korban pertamanya._

_Bagaimana dengan Ino?_

_Bagaimana dengan Sakura?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku—"

"Kautahu … itu bukan kesalahanmu," ujar Sakura sambil menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Angin sedikit mempermainkan rambutnya—sebagaimana yang terjadi dengan _yukata_ tipisnya yang juga bergerak-gerak ringan. "Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu."

Sakura mendekat ke arah Sasori. Gadis itu kemudian _terlihat_ menggenggam kedua tangan Sasori dengan erat. Memberikan keyakinan dan penguatan yang diberikan Sasori.

"Kau ada di sana … kau bermaksud menolongku." Sakura kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya terhadap tangan Sasori dan kini merangkum wajah Sasori yang sedikit menunduk untuk melihatnya. "Aku senang."

"_Kh_ …."

Hal selanjutnya yang Sasori lakukan membuat Sakura terkejut. Pemuda itu berusaha merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Kepala pemuda itu menunduk dalam dan bertumpu di pundak mungil Sakura.

Sakura terkejut bukan main. Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa Sasori akan memeluknya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk kemudian membalas pelukan Sasori.

"Tapi," Sasori memulai lagi—suaranya sedikit bergetar, "seandainya aku tidak membentakmu … seandainya aku tidak menyuruhmu pergi. Dengan begitu … kau tidak akan …."

Sasori menggantungkan kalimatnya sampai di sana. Tangannya yang bergetar terasa menusuk punggung Sakura. Penyesalan yang mendalam. Itulah yang menahannya.

"Maafkan aku!"

Sakura pun memejamkan mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"SAKURAAA! INOOOOO!"_

_Sasori berteriak laiknya orang kesetanan. Tak henti-hentinya ia menyerukan nama kedua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya—setelah ia tak lagi memiliki orang tua, pun ia sebatang kara. Hanya sesekali ia berhenti berteriak; saat asap memasuki rongga mulutnya dan menghalangi pernapasannya. Sasori terbatuk-batuk ringan kala itu terjadi. Tapi selanjutnya, ia kembali memaksakan diri untuk berteriak._

_"SAKUU—!_

_Sasori berhenti sejenak saat salah satu rumah rubuh di dekatnya—alih-alih maju, ia bahkan melompat mundur. Runtuhan rumah tersebut menimbulkan suara derakan yang keras serta menyebabkan debu-debu semakin beterbangan ke arahnya. Sasori dengan sigap menutup mulut dan hidung dengan lengannya yang terselubungi_ yukata._ Anyir darah salah satu kawanan perampok itu menusuk rongga hidung. Tapi Sasori mengabaikan._

_Sasori sudah hendak beranjak kembali saat matanya menangkap sosok berambut pirang pucat. Gadis itu tampak berkali-kali menengok ke arah belakang. Asap membuat Sasori sedikit kesulitan memastikan. Tapi ia yakin kalau itu adalah Ino._

_"I—"_

_Teriakan Sasori langsung berhenti tepat setelah matanya menangkap sosok lain. Seseorang berambut gelap. Pemuda itu tampak susah payah menyeret Ino yang berusaha kembali ke belakang. Dengan tangkas, pemuda itu bahkan memeluk Ino yang tampak mulai menangis histeris._

_Sasori tahu siapa pemuda itu. Salah seorang bangsawan terpandang di daerah mereka. Tunangan Ino. _Calon suami_ Ino._

_Sasori melengos. Entah mengapa, ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Senyum yang tipis, tapi kala itu, ia langsung tahu. Tidak ada lagi hasrat untuk mendatangi Ino. Tidak ada gunanya._

_Ino akan aman bersama calon suaminya. Ino akan baik-baik saja._

_Tapi belum tentu sama halnya dengan Sakura. Bagaimana dengan Sakura?_

_Genggaman tangan Sasori terhadap pedang yang ia rebut dari salah seorang perampok itu menguat. Senyumnya menghilang bersamaan dengan pandangan mata yang kembali menajam. Giginya kemudian menggertak. Kakinya melangkah lebih cepat. Lebih cepat, lebih cepat. Berlari._

_"SAKURAAA! SAKURAA! JAWAB AKU KALAU KAU MENDENGARKU!"_

_Pencariannya berlanjut._

_"SAKURAAAA!"_

_Menyisakan satu nama._

.

.

.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." Perlahan, setetes air mata itu lolos dari pertahanan Sakura. "Tidak ada."

_Karena semua telah terbayar—aku bisa bersamamu kini._

_Walau kini, kita _hanyalah_ sebatas jiwa yang tembus pandang._

.

.

.

_Mata Sasori terbelalak ngeri. Mulutnya menganga. Segala yang tergambar di wajahnya menyiratkan eskpresi terluka. Bukan ia yang mengalami, tapi perih itu tersampaikan padanya._

_Di hadapannya, ia melihat seorang gadis yang tampak mati-matian memeluk sesuatu. Berguling-guling di tanah sementara beberapa lelaki berwajah kasar tampak mempermainkannya. Teriakan memilukan tak diacuhkan para bajingan tersebut._

_Wajah sang gadis sudah dipenuhi lebam. Rambut merah mudanya acak-acakan._ Yukata-nya_ koyak tak beraturan__—sebagian besar tubuhnya bahkan terekspos sedemikian rupa_. Kulit putihnya dipenuhi luka dan debu kotor. Air mata tampak membasahi wajahnya.

_Darah Sasori terasa mendidih. Apalagi begitu ia mendengar lenguhan dan rintihan yang berkepanjangan. Tawa-tawa pria kesetananan itu membuatnya muak. Tidak perlu kesabaran. Ia sudah tidak tahan._

_Sasori akan menghabisi mereka semua._

_Sasori akan menyeret mereka bersama ke neraka para jahanam._

.

.

.

Tangan keduanya bertaut. Lembut, Sasori mengusap jemari panjang rapuh itu. Entah haruskah ia berterima kasih, atau terus menyesali?

Semua pengandaian itu tak pernah bisa berhenti berputar dalam benaknya. Pun, gambaran tentang neraka terus tersaji di hadapannya.

_Tapi kini kami bersama—Sakura ada di sampingku._

_Walau kini, kami _bukan_ lagi sosok padat yang mewujud sempurna._

.

.

.

_Mata Sakura membelalak lebar. Meski asap dan air mata berupaya mengganggu usaha netranya, tapi Sakura tidak sedikit pun meragukan pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Sasori datang untuknya. Sasori mengamuk karenanya. Darah dikucurkan demi dirinya._

Andai_ semua bisa berakhir sampai di sini._ Andai_ ia dan Sasori kemudian bisa melarikan diri dan mencari tempat yang aman. Lalu …._

_Ah! Mimpi sesaat itu terlalu indah untuk dijadikan pembukaan bagi kengerian yang belum akan selesai. Sakura pun berteriak nyaring saat tiga orang dari arah belakang menghunuskan pedang mereka ke arah Sasori. Jumlah musuh terlalu banyak, Sasori tidak sanggup menghadapi mereka seorang diri tanpa persiapan sedikit pun._

_Sakura yang masih terbaring telungkup di tanah sekilas merasa putus asa dan tak berdaya. Namun, benda dalam genggamannya menarik keluar emosi yang lain. Kekuatan pun seakan menyambanginya._

_Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Sakura pun perlahan bergerak. Kini jemarinya berhasil menyentuh salah satu pedang yang tergeletak begitu saja. Milik salah satu perampok yang berhasil dihabisi Sasori._

_Kepala Sakura kembali terangkat. Sasori masih bertahan mati-matian. Sakura tidak bisa jelas melihat, tapi dari gerakan Sasori yang melambat serta tubuhnya yang mulai terhuyung, jelas sudah bahwa Sasori tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama._

_Secepat yang ia bisa, Sakura menggenggam pedang itu lebih erat. Giginya menggemeretak. Lalu, dengan susah payah, ia bangkit dan bertahan di atas kedua kakinya yang gemetar. Meski luka di sekujur tubuhnya dan daerah intimnya seolah menambah berat beban gravitasi, Sakura tidak akan peduli. Ia tidak boleh ragu-ragu._

_Lari. Menyerang lurus. Tidak ada keraguan. Tidak boleh._

_Pedang itu pun berhasil menancap tepat di salah satu dada salah seorang perampok._

_Namun, ganjaran setimpal ia rasakan kemudian._

_Lalu yang tertinggal hanyalah boneka kayu berambut merah muda yang meratapi keadaan itu dari kejauhan bersama asap dan api yang terus memperlebar kekuasaan. Oleh pemiliknya, ia telah ditinggalkan. Penciptanya pun menyusul kemudian._

.

.

.

"_Tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti, tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Takdir sudah mengarahkan kita ke sini. Walau raga kita sudah tidak lagi bisa berdiri, toh jiwa kita akan selalu berdampingan sisi demi sisi._

_Mungkin di bumi ini, di waktu ini, kita tidak bisa mencapai satu hati._

_Tapi, musim masih akan silih berganti.  
_

_Dan mungkin …._

_Suatu saat nanti …._

_Ya. Suatu saat nanti. Pasti._

___Akan tiba saatnya di mana kita bisa menikmati indahnya musim semi._

___Sampai saatnya nanti __…._"

.

.

.

Gadis berambut pirang itu berjalan sedikit terburu. Di tangannya terdapat dua buket bunga. Wajahnya tidak terlihat bahagia, sebaliknya—sendu. Dan jelas, ia menahan air mata.

Ia melangkah berhati-hati. Dilewatinya satu demi satu kayu pancang berbentuk salib tersebut. Sampai kedua matanya menemukan dua nama yang saling berdampingan. Dua nama yang ia cari.

_Haruno Sakura. Akasuna Sasori._

"Aku datang …."

Matanya berkaca-kaca meski senyumnya berusaha disunggingkan. Dan segera ia berjongkok, meletakkan buket bunga yang sudah ia bawa. Ia pun mengatupkan tangannya dan memejamkan mata selama beberapa saat. Ia mengatakan segala yang ingin ia sampaikan hanya melalui pikirannya.

Begitu air mata itu mengalir, sang gadis membuka matanya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Ia kemudian mengusap pancang kayu salib bertuliskan nama Haruno Sakura dan selanjutnya Akasuna Sasori.

Ia menghela napas. Lalu, perlahan, menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi.

"Aku … kalian tahu aku akan segera menikah. Dan kalau berpikir, kalian tidak akan bisa hadir di saat bahagiaku, aku …."

"—Ino! Masih lama?"

Kepala gadis itu terangkat. Tunangannya sudah memintanya untuk segera beranjak dari sana.

"Sebentar," jawab sang gadis sambil bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya. Ia merapikan _yukata_-nya sedikit sebelum ia tersenyum sekali lagi ke arah pancang kayu salib yang ada di sana.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan kalian. Walau kalian sudah tiada … tapi … kalian akan tetap hidup dalam hatiku …."

Angin berembus—menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak sakura bersamanya. Merah muda tampak memenuhi penglihatan. Yamanaka Ino sedikit menyipit karena debu dan tanah yang ikut terbawa angin dan menari bersama sakura.

Begitu matanya kembali terbuka, sekonyong-konyong Ino merasakan keberadaan orang lain di dekatnya. Di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang penuh terkembang. Samar-samar, Ino seperti melihat dua sosok yang ia kenal berdiri berdampingan. Ino pun mengusap mata—mencoba membersihkan penglihatannya agar ia bisa merasa pasti dengan apa yang baru ia lihat.

Tapi … kedua sosok itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Berapa kali pun Ino mengerjapkan mata, tidak ada satu orang pun yang berada di dekatnya. Di bawah pohon sakura itu juga hanya kehampaan yang ada.

Mungkin penglihatannya mempermainkannya. Ilusi membuatnya seolah melihat hal yang paling ingin ia lihat. Tapi semua tidak nyata. _Tidak akan pernah_ menjadi nyata.

Ino menghela napas. Sudah saatnya ia pergi.

"Aku akan datang lagi nanti."

Begitu Ino berlalu, di balik punggungnya, dua senyuman kasatmata seakan menjawab pernyataan sang gadis.

Hanya sekilas. Karena selanjutnya, sisa-sisa penyesalan itu menghilang. Menuju ke tempat di mana mereka berada seharusnya.

Berdua.

_Bersama_.

Sampai takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali dalam satu wujud yang nyata.

Sampai suatu hari nanti ….

_*****FIN*****_

* * *

Akhirnya beres juga, fict buat ALM II ini. Dan aku … nggak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi. Ahahaha. Masih bisa, 'kan, masuk ke _theme_ 'season'? Kalau nggak, ya, masuk _theme_ 'art' deh. *orang yang lagi bingung*

Ehhh … alurnya membingungkan, ya? :P Intinya, ini alurnya emang bolak-balik, antara di saat ini dan di masa lalu. Pemisahnya yang titik tiga itu. Moga-moga nggak terlalu membingungkan deh~

Yah, yah, pokoknya … untuk fict yang agak-agak nggak jelas ini, mohon kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_. Moga-moga nggak terlalu mengecewakan, ya? _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
